OOOHIGH
by jcomic1999
Summary: WHAT TIME IS IT...HIGH SCHOOL TIME! MEET THE GROUP AS THEY GO HANG IN A BOARDING SCHOOL ROMACE , ACTION, AND BEST OF ALL ... FRIENDSHIP ( KIND OF XD)
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLE ITS TIME FOR OOO HIGH. ENJOY every body is human. Except for Jake and cake.

Fionna woke up hearing the alarm clock. See yawned as her cat slowly opened her eyes. " morning cake" she said to the cat she saw her brother still sleeping as the dog barked waking him up. " jeez Jake you almost gave me a freaking heart attack." fionna laughed out loud. " come on kids stop fooling around you need to get on the bus before your late to your bourding school."their mom left It was their first day and they knew that there best friends were coming. Ooo high was the best school ever they got dorm rooms easy classes ( yeah rigth) and most importantly they got to hangout with their friends all day everyday. They packed there things and went on the bus. 20 minutes later they made it seeing their friends. The twins Marshall lee, Marcline, flora (aka flame princess) , lsp, Bruce (aka gumball), Bonnie ( everybody calls her bubblegum except Marcline), flint( aka flame prince ). " OH My glob you guys this is gonna be the best year ever! Lsp blurted out stuffing her face with fruit pies. Flint nodded in agreement. " its gonna be amazing here." Marshall lee came up with a cool idea. " hey we should give each other awesome nick names to sound cooler." everybody came up with names for themselves. " alright Finn you go first." "just call me Finn. Then fionna went. " fionna or fi " then Marcline went. " I'm good with Marcy." Marshall lee went. " call me Marshall" then after that Bruce went. " gumball is my name." " bubblegum or pb " Bonnie said. Flora went next " flame princess is good" and last but not least flint. " flame prince." they heard the bell ring and ran to class.

END FOR NOW...DON'T WORRY CHAPTER TWO WILL BE COMING SHORTLY its way longer and funnier.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ready for this chapter

they ran to their dorm rooms after they got their key.

boys dorm room.

flame prince opened the door and they saw 2 king size beds , 2 bunk beds, a flat screen tv with cable, and best of all they had a hot tub. Marshall was stunned. All gumball could say was this " dam" Finn called the first king size bed. Marshall called top bunk. Flame prince called the second top bunk. Gumball called the second king size bed. They set up flame princes Xbox and started playing.

girls dorm.

fionna opened the door to their room they had the same thing the guys had but they had a year supply of makeup. And a indoor spa. Lsp was amazed " oh my FUCKING GLOB this place has every thing. Marcline called king size bed, bubblegum called top bunk with flame princess at the bottom. Fionna took the second king size bed and lsp took the other bunk. They were all talking about shopping when the door opened a girl came out she was dark skinned wore navy blue shirt and jeans and long raven black hair. She had a guitar case in her hand and a backpack that looked like it was full. " hey my name is Katherine but my friends call Kay (my OC kay ). " you play guitar." yeah I make my own songs and junk." they welcomed her and she joined their conversation on skirts.

that's chapter 2 chapter three has more school like stuff in it XD ok I'll also be doing pairings and i need you guys to make some original characters to play as the bad guys and some good guys. Review. I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

Its me again her with chapter 3. School stuff and pairings and some drama. He he. also thank you for the reviews. And thanks to big slayer guy man I now know gumballs real name bubba. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this XD enough talking now to the story.

the gang was walking to their classes. " hey Marshall we have math together." Marshall was not paying attention to Finn he was looking at his sisters butt. " hey pebbles we have science." gumball said sounding excited. Pb smiled knowing he has a crush on her. Marshall laughed at the look on gumballs face. " ha two love birds huh Finn can you believe this...finn." Finn and flame princess was staring at each other holding hands. " fuck you Marshall at least I can get a girlfriend instead of staring at asses all day long." Fionna laughed " wow I hate to meet the girl he was checking out." lsp was holding her hands on her mouth. " OH MY GLOB MARSHALL I KNEW YOU LIKED ME!" Marshall almost puked. " first of all I bet I could get a number then you can in a week!" gumball laughed " yeah I like to meet the idiot who would date you." Marshall came back. " I would like to see the dumbass who would date a guy with a first name called bubba." bubblegum wanted to keep from laughing, so she listened on. " fine Marshall loser has to do what winner says for a week." " deal." they shook hands and walked to class. Flame prince rolled his eyes. " gumball is a dumb ass Marshall is totally gonna win." bubblegum smiled care to gamble on that." flame prince looked at her. " your on loser has to give winner their lunch of a week." pb thought for a moment. " deal." they shook hands and walked to class. ( little did they know they have the same schedules.)

school assignments.

They walked into language arts class. They met their teacher Mrs strong. " hello children. We will be doing created writing in this class first we will be given a diary to write in for the girls of course and the boys will be given notebooks. You can write anything you want in these." she handed out the books. Before they new it the bell rang they left.

they went to science class. " hello students I am mr lemongrab your teacher now we will be learning about the human body and- yes mister Marshall lee. " " can I borrow a pencil." " but you have a pencil your desk." Marshall took the pencil broke it and tossed it at the teachers face. "ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Marshall thought it was his time to act cool. " chill out lemon grease." the class started laughing. " I am not grease...this...is...UNACCEPTABLE!" the class got quite quickly. " stop talking or 5 minutes detention." " stupid ass." lemongrab pointed at him vigorously. " 5 minutes detention." Marshall left the class room . At that time the bell rang and every one ran out. Finn was laughing " dude 5 minutes detention what the fuck was he thinking." Marshall laughed too.

2 hours later ( last period)

they walked into the gymnasium it was huge. their was sign up sheets. The girls went to sign up for cheerleading. Flame prince saw something amazing " do you know who's basketball that is?" Finn ,Marshall,and gumball turned around. Finn was shocked." that's the ball of Billy. They said his name 3 times they saw him walk into his office. They followed him. Finn was the first one to talk. " oh my Glob I'm such a big nerd for you." gumball came in. " yeah I want to be the pink version of you." Billy laughed in disagreement. " that would be a waste of time." gumball looked at himself. " yeah your right, but I could die my hair dark pink. Billy looked confused. " what no I meant the sport, basketball is as pointless as a kid going to detention for 5 minutes." Marshall looked embarrassed. Billy began telling his story. " I was just like you once I was hot looking." he pointed at flame prince." I got good grades." he pointed at gumball. " was a bad ass." he pointed at Marshall. " even whore a silly looking outfit." pointing at Finn now. " for all my life I played and loved basketball (sigh) but new players kept showing up kicking their ass was a hopeless effort." Finn was confused. "So what other way is there." " no basketball, try something different to help your community. " no basketball , but we murdered those guys last year." Marshall said. " they probably getting murdered by a different team. They probably dead." They all walked out looking for a new sport. Marshall saw a different sport " lets try out for football

will they quit basketball. Will Marshall and flame prince win the bet. And will gumball die his hair dark pink coming next time. what do you think of that Billy?

Billy rolls his eyes. " he's probably dieing his hair a different color, Its probably gay.

well there you have it see ya

" they probably don't even care about this fanfiction, they probably bored.

ok Billy we get it. just please review so Billy can shut up!

later.


	4. Chapter 4

whats up my peps im back with a new chapter sorry it took so long i had to get my school work done and i love the reviews their awesome so thank you for expressing your feelings and junk XD so check it. the dates pt1

the girls are in the main lunch room gossiping.

"hey fi what do you think about marshall." fionna stop eating and looked up. "marshall is kind of cute i just wish he would stop acting like a bad ass all the time." marcline laughed " hey marshall is not at all like he seems let me tell you some thing about marshall." ( flashback) " AHHHHHHH! MOM!" marshall came running down the stairs. " what ,what happened." marshall half crying. " marcline died all my shirts HOT PINK!" marcline came down the stairs upset. " marcy why did you do it." her mom said sighing. "he made fun of hambo." she said hugging her stuff animal. " now fionna will never date me." he said falling on the floor and crying for 20 minutes. ( end of flash back) the table laughed as fionna blushed madly. kay was laughing hard " wow i would never have known that WHAT THE WHAT!" they looked to see the boys covered in marks and cuts and dirt. " what happened to you guys. bubblegum asked. "not the best day in football." finn replied. as flame princess grasped his hand. " why don't you guys play basketball." " the greatest basket player ever told us that it is gay." finn said back full of anger. " don't listen to him he's putting in bad information." marshall jumped. " your right lets join first thing tomorrow." RING! the room cleared out but marshall grabbed fionna's hand. " yeah marshall." " well we have drivers ed next and after that school is over. when were done wanna... go on a date to the movies." " yes dude i would love to my number is 1815 243 9078." she said and walked to class. gumball was staring with his mouth open as marshall walked over to him. " i win." flame prince whet over to marcy. " hey wanna grab a pizza when we are done with class. " heck yah!" she said kissing him." bubblegum went over to gumball who was lying on the floor. " hey me finn and flame princess are going to the movies wanna come. " yes gumball said as they kissed.

well thats it for part one what is going to happen next also follow and review if you want to i'm just suggesting that you to do it cause you know i can't friend myself. j.k XD WELL thats it for now gonna try and do the next chapter soon till then jcomic1999 out.


	5. Chapter 5

Whats up peeps jcomic1999 here with a new chapter it's been kind of long but I am going to have a lot of time to type now that school is ending 8th grade promotion welcoming up its gonna be awesome. Well lets get started

Marshall, gumball, bubblegum, and Fionna walked in the movie theater.

" ooo let's watch love kaboom." pb said excited. " well bubba want's to watch what im thinking. marshall said smiling evilly. gumball started shacking. " no you don't mean heat signature 5." marshall reached into his pocket and pulled out the tickets. " yep i've been wanting to see this movie forever. its the scariest movie ever lets watch all walked inside.

flame prince and marcy

they are at the best pizza place in town. marcy was eating pizza as flame prince was waiting for his order. " marcy are you enjoying your meal." "yes why." it's that i want every thing to be perfect for you." marcy blushed. " yes dude you are the best date i ever had ...better than ash. she said. flame prince heat warmed up. " im just happy i get to be with you and nobody else. they went into a deep kiss when the door slam'ed open. you would never guess who it was. " OH MY FREAKING GLOB MARCY AND FLAME PRINCE ARE KISSING THEIR ASS'ES OFF! they broke their kiss then said the same thing at the same time. " damn".

the movies

they were all watching the movie with 3d glasses screaming. marshall heared a weeping noise he looked back to see gumball crying in the corner. " wimp" was all marshall could say. pb taped on his shoulder. " hey marshall have you seen gumball its been 30minutes and i can't find him." marshall stared at gumball in the corner. " yeah he is trying to overcome something." bubblegum nodded and continued watching the movie.

the pizza place

lsp was eating up all of their food and had like 15 refill's. "OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING HERE." marcy trying to be nice. " yeah we new you where coming thats why we got these romantic seats for two so why the fuck are you here. lsp asked for 16 refill and told her story. well it all started on monday when i was dating brad. (flash back) they are seen in a fancy restaurant called eating times. " oh my gosh brad thank you for this lovely dinner. " thank you for being lovely." brad said giving her a rose. lsp blushed. the waiter came AND THATS WHEN THE DRAMA STARTED. lsp ordered first. " i would like the beef nachos with a side of frys. " hold on what the fuck is this billy can't serve you beef nachos when he works at a sea food restaurant. lsp had eyes full of anger. " what the FUCK BRAD don't you fucking know that i hate see food." brad tried to clam her down . " ahh its sea food not see food and yo eat fish all the time. lsp slapped him i dislike it yesterday you asshole she said as she walked out the store. (end of flash back.) lsp started crying. " i miss him sooooooooooo much." flame prince put his hand on his head. "this can't get any worse." he said that as soon as some came in. " hey mar mar i came back to ...how the hell is this loser.

OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS ASH CAME FOR MARCY, AND WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH THE OTHERS. find out on fight with the dates part 3

also review, follow also i'm having a truth or dare chapter coming up after fight with the dates where you guys if you want to review about dares the gang can do see yah later.


	6. Chapter 6

welcome back i got zero ideas with the dates pt 2 so i decided to skip it this chapter will mainly focus on finn x fp and the next chapter will focus more on fionna x marsall also flame princess is now new to the gang and i'm throwing in some new charaters.

finn was walking in the building with marshall into the lunch room. " Finn dude I'm telling you candy kingdom candy store is the best place to get candy." " yeah man and the best part is that since bonnie's mom works there we get candy for free. They both got there lunch and sat at the table. "Finn dude I need some ideas for taking Fionna out on a date." Finn thought for a moment. " we'll the only thing that will make her fall for you is ... Oh singing' adventure,and cake." Marshall started to take notes (for the first time ever.) as he was writing down some ideas Finn called Bonnie. " hey bubblegum." "Yes Finn" she sounded so happy. "umm i was wondering if you wanted to see a movie called make out night." bonnie laughed. " sorry finn but me and gumball are going to make out point on lumpy space street." she than hung up and finn sighed. marshall smiled." so finn you and pb gonna make out at the movies." finn looked at marshall and " no she's going with gumball to make out point. " the bell rang and they left out.

finn pov.

I didn't even pay attention to mr lemon grab in class today i was so sad about bonnie. the bell rang and school was over i headed to our dorm room when i saw a girl runing behind me a guy following her. " hey you fag don't you ever do that to me or my friends." the girl turned around tears steaming down her eye's. " no donnie i'm sick and tired of being treated like shit, you and your friends are aways trying to pull off my bra when i'm not looking and you keep pulling down my shorts. he smacked her and she fell down. he raised a fist when i stepped in and punched his eye. " who the jezz re are you." donnie asked confused. " im the guy thats gonna kick your ass if you put your hands on her again. he got up and ran i helped the girl up see was pretty and fine looking she had orange hair sticking up it reminded me of fire she had tan skin and a red tank top with black pants. " thank you so munch for being here to help me she hugged me. finn ask her out on a date,ask her out. hey you wanna hang out some time. " yeah i have a friend who's parents own a arcade we can chill out there with her boy friend." that sounds great i would love to be there with you." she blushed and started laughing. " hey i never got your name" she looked at me smiling. my name is flora but my friends call me the flame princess or f.p for short." my heart warmed up. well my friends call me finn or finn the human . she laughed " i like finn better it sound's amazing. her friend came running. she had green hair and a green shirt with green pants wearing head phone's on her neck. " hey f.p my parents are haveing a romance arcade day there are discounts for all lovers i'm bringing bubble you can bring donnie." she looked at me. " sorry bemo but me and donnie are over im with finn now. she kissed my cheek and ran off with bemo. i wached them leave and headed back to my dorm room and played xbox with flame prince and marshall as gumball said how dumb are game was.

now there is love in the air now lets see marshall x fioona in the next chapter with a new friend coming in but i don't now who to pick im thinking

billy . ash . ice king . magic man . jake , cake and lady

review on who you want or billy will get you.

why do i make billy sound like a creep XD

see ya


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys its time for fionna x Marshall and some new comers. Enjoy:)

the guys were in there dorm room laughing.

Gumball was reading a history book. Finn was on Xbox live with bemo and fp. Flame prince was eating a burger with frys while texting marcline. Every thing was going good until Marshall came in mad as fuck. Finn turned around to see Marshall on hgroaning punching his pillow. " hey Marshall how did the pillow make you that mad." Marshall looked up at Finn and jumped out his bed. " you know what Finn everythings a mother fucking game to you, every day I hear from your bicth ass , oh hey bubba let's fuck Bonnie after class WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP Finn every thing is not sweet I work my ASS off to impress your sister while your doing something that's all ways fucking my shit up." flame prince stopped texting. "Not a good date with fionna huh." Marshall sighed. "well what happened was this." (Flash Back) Marshall and fionna are seen in a cake diner. " Marshall this place is amazing." Fionna screamed. marshall made his move. "not as amazing as you fionna." They both closed there eyes and leaned into a deep kiss Marshall got what he wanted fionna to be his girl friend and nothing can ruin Their love. All of a sudden a flash came from nowhere they looked up to see lsp sitting down doing something on her phone Marshall looked at her with fire in his eyes lsp looked up and started crying. " oh Marshall How could you I thought we had somthing special ... We were gonna have kids." Fionna's welcoming smile turned into a frown. " Marshall what is this about." " I have no idea why she is here." Lsp started yelling makeing a scene. " I'm here to warn Marshall about the cheater he is dating. Marshall looked at Fionna As his heart shattered into pieces " cheater... To who." Lsp looked up to say the name " A.." See did not Finnish beacause of being punched in the mouth by fionna. Lsp grabbed a plate and smashed it in her face followed by a glass cup. Fioona lade on the ground blood streaming off her cheek. Lsp ran over to her and was triped falling on her face. fi than got up and picked up a chair and threw It at her head slop laid knocked out on the ground as fionna punched her repeatedly in the face. Fionna walked out the doors as the rain hit her face washing away part of the blood off her face. (End of flashback)

the room gasped at the end Marshall fell on the couch. " I need something to relax for this weekend." Marshall's phone rang it was his sister. " hey Marcy what's up." 5minutes passed Marshall hung up. "What did Marcy want." Finn asked. " our old friend Simon is the new principle and on Friday-Sunday he is having a nonstop party and he wants us to invite everybody we know one by one the boys pulled out there phones and started texting.


	8. Chapter 8

welcome back thanks for the reviews its fun seeing what you guys post lol. miss me XD who's ready to party. also i was thinking of doing a teen titans high school fanfic don't know if i should do it.

Friday

the school was in massive indoor and out door party everyone was having fun well all most everyone. " bonnie I know it must hurt but your missing the party." marcline said outside there dorm room. bonnie came out the room tears steaming out her eyes. " I saw him kissing wild berry in the lunch room." she said sobbing. wildberry walked past them and bonnie grabbed her shirt and slammed her to the door. "listen punk you better have a good reason for stealing my man." wildberry started crying. " its not my fault i was getting my textbooks and he came in and kissed me im sorry." marcline tugged on bonnie's shoulders. " bonnie its not her fault." bonnie nodded and let her go wildberry ran off scared. gumball walked slowly to them with two guys behind him holding drinks. on the right it was ash. and on the left was donnie. marcline walked up to gumball. " you got some huge balls showing your face around here." donnie walked in front and pushed marcie down. " come on mar mar don't be mean." ashed teased he kneeed down and started to yank her hair. marcie spat on his cheek. " slut!" he yelled as he poured the hot tea on her face making her scream. bonnie ran to her side " leave her alone." the gang laugh at their pain. they could not fight alone and they didn't. ash was punched in the face by a guy in a yellow shirt tan skin brown hair. ash was knocked out cold the person kept figthing kicking donnie in the junk donnie tried to punch back the kid was to powerful in punches. gumball created a fist and punched as hard as he could. and he but he did not punch the right person inside of punching his enemy he punched fionna. she held her nose it stared to bled and he ran off. marcie went to help fionna. while bonnie talked to their hero. " thank you for saving us what is your name." " my name is braco i just got mad when they hurt yo..." she had kissed him deeply.

mean while.

finn was kissing fp while flame prince partied with marshall and jake. " man this is the best party ever im glad i got to change schools." jake said dancing to the song." marcie came and grabbed her brothers hand. " hey sis wheres bubba i heard he cheated on bonnie for wild berry ." marcline looked up. " thats not all he's done." marcie told him every thing even about fionna. marshall's face got red in anger. " IM GONNA KILL THAT PINK HAIRED BICTH TONIGTH !"

GUMBALL IS DEAD chapter coming soon. mabey even a teen titans high school fan fic on the way. as always review or billy will star you down all bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Sup guys back for more drama. thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome and in return I give you this amazing chapter. Lets go

marshall pov.

Thats it I'm gonna beat bubbas ass finn tried to calm me down but it made things worse when fionna came with a black eye and a ice bag pressed on to it. "That's it." I yelled and began to look for him.

Gumball pov

i was getting a drink of water when ash came up to me " nice one dude you punched fi in the face." gumball smiled "yeah." we laughed hard. Ash than left to go drink when billy came up to me. " hey weird gay kid you better watch out Marshall is looking for you and he about to kick some major ass." " billy your the school gym teacher why are you not stoping the fight. Billy looked down at him " we'll bubba like i say when you talking that trash gotta beat Tat ass." Gumball sighed. "Don't worry gumball you can win." "Really" I muttered. " yeah" I hugged him tightly.

Billy pov

yeah bubba is about to go night night today , now I'm gonna get this gay nigga off me

the fight

It took place inside the gym every one was bleachers the teachers went to the coffee shop and left billy in charge. ( dumb ass) billy walked up to them. " okay niggas I want a dirty ass fight for my youtube video ...1...2...3..go!" gumball was punch in the jaw and kicked in the balls gumball tried to punch back but he could not see from being punched repeatedly in the face he fell to the floor blood pouring out his nose Marshall started kicking him. Wildberry ran up to billy. " billy stop the fight Marshall is gonna kill him." Billy looked up from the camera " that would be awesome for YouTube."

Donnie and ash were staring at gumball get his ass beat. " hey ash should we help him." " no." Ash said laughing. " all this Donnie was a distraction when Marcy and pb left the room to tell Marshall about fionna I Went into there room to find this."he held up a book. Donnie gasp. "Marcline's dairy." . " yes I'll get her to do anything I want and if she dis obeys lsp will read every page during lunch. They laughed.

WILL MARCY OBAY , IS FIONNA OKAY , AND HOW WILL THE FIGTH END find out next time. Review , follow , and wish gumball good luck kid needs it. XD see ya


End file.
